


浴室play

by fishhhhball



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhhhball/pseuds/fishhhhball
Summary: 感谢观看 请给我一个❤kudos吧~





	浴室play

王俊凯颠了颠王源的屁股，顺便抓了一把软软的臀肉，一边向浴室走去一边看着王源笑嘻嘻地说：“给我家小脏包洗澡去咯~”  
知道王俊凯现在心情很好，王源心里也不自觉甜蜜起来。  
王俊凯用脚踢开浴室的门，打开暖灯。暗黄的灯光让浴室染上一分情欲。王俊凯单手抱着王源，打开淋浴，王源挣扎着要下去，王俊凯也就由着他。王源没穿鞋，脚踩在王俊凯穿着拖鞋的脚背上，不是很舒服倒也不难受。  
王俊凯把洗发露挤在王源头发上，就着水将洗发露搓开，挠着王源的头发帮他洗头。他知道小朋友现在有点累，便随着他靠在自己身上。

浴室里渐渐被雾气笼罩，王源像只软脚虾一样，手脚都蹭着王俊凯，有一句没一句地聊着生活琐事。不过这种不带情欲的赤裸裸的面对面还是让王源有一点害羞。伴着热腾腾的水汽，王源的脸变得红红的。洗完头后，王俊凯把沐浴露挤在手里，轻轻擦拭着王源的身体，滚烫的双手游过王源的每一寸肌肤。王源压着声音说：“王俊凯，你也洗，我帮你洗。”  
说罢也将沐浴露擦拭在王俊凯身上，摸着他身上的肌肉。手感真好，王源不禁再次感叹到。两人渐渐起了反应，王俊凯伸手摸向王源的分身，撸动了几下，随即伸向背后，用手指撑开小穴，将里面的液体弄出来。另一只手也没闲着，捏着王源的乳头打圈玩弄，看着乳头渐渐变得血红，挺立起来。

王源被弄得有些情欲上头，主动抬起头亲吻王俊凯，双手把王俊凯搂得很紧，两条肉棒互相摩擦。王俊凯把淋浴关掉，从柜子里拿出一条毛巾，放在洗手台上，抱起王源放在上面。他低头，吮吸着王源胸前的红点，又沿着人鱼线向下亲吻，张开嘴含住了王源的阴茎。王俊凯很少帮王源口交，技术也不太好，只能凭着自己的直觉给王源最大的快感。  
温暖湿润的嘴巴含住王源的阴茎，那紧致的感觉让王源忍不住颤抖。本能使王源按住王俊凯的头，不停地向更里面顶撞，阴茎在王俊凯嘴里进进出出，似乎要把王俊凯的喉咙操开。口水因为嘴巴无法闭合而流了一下巴。王俊凯把阴茎吐出来，用舌头去舔弄全根，又鼓起嘴巴把它含住，吸得王源啊啊直叫。  
王源推开了王俊凯，直接用手套弄了几下，射了出来。高潮过后的王源有点失神，王俊凯爱惨了他这个样子。漱了漱口后亲上了王源的嘴巴。王源尝到了自来水的味道，心里又对王俊凯喜爱了几分，主动握着王俊凯的手来到自己身后。  
小穴刚刚才被开垦过，现在还不是缩得很紧。王俊凯耐心地用手指慢慢捅开后穴，嘴上还是温柔地亲吻着王源，不一会就好了。王俊凯一把抱起王源，王源软下来的阴茎在王俊凯腹间摩擦，又挺立起来了。

王俊凯坐在马桶上，让王源扶着他的阴茎自己坐上去。王源被情欲冲昏了头脑，也管不上什么乱七八糟了，扶着王俊凯的阴茎往自己的小穴里插。王俊凯坐在马桶上，王源正面坐在王俊凯腿上，这个姿势让两人的交合尤其的深。  
再次进入温润的肠道让王俊凯忍不住发出呻吟，他用手扳开王源的臀肉，试图让阴茎进入更深的地方。王俊凯凑上去含住王源的红豆，一边用牙齿磨着，一边用气音说：“宝宝，自己动一下。”王源也不含糊，一手扶着身前人的肩膀，一手扶着膝盖，慢慢自己动了起来。王源凭着自己的本能寻找那个最让自己爽翻天的点，却得不到满足。况且动了一会儿也累了，便吻着王俊凯的下巴说：“王俊凯，累，嗯…你来。”

这变相的春药让王俊凯内心咆哮，想着‘让哥哥操死你，要让你哭出来。’这样想着，便一下子扶着王源的腰起身，阴茎插到了一个前所未有的深度，让王源发出了变调的呻吟。王俊凯把王源推到墙上，抬起他的左腿，每一下都狠狠地插进小穴，再撞到王源的G点上。  
冰凉的墙壁冻得王源哆嗦一下，伸出手攀住王俊凯的脖子索吻。这倒是让王俊凯更加疼爱王源，不停地抽插，又快又深，让王源渐渐被快感控制。  
王源抑制不住呻吟，带着隐隐的哭腔：“小…小凯…呜啊~嗯…我，啊…”，又痛又爽的快感直冲王源的大脑，让他连完整的话也说不出口了。  
“王源儿，是不是很爽，啊…宝贝的小穴好紧好多水啊。”  
“王，王俊凯，啊哈，让我摸摸前…嗯~前面，痛”王源想要抚摸自己的阴茎，但却被王俊凯压住双手。阴茎那种酥酥麻麻的想要尿尿的感觉让王源欲罢不能，只能一直哭着求饶。  
“宝宝，被操射不是更爽吗？”王俊凯用力顶撞，微微低头用自己的虎牙轻咬身下人的锁骨。

王源的身体上尽是欢爱留下的痕迹，而这些痕迹全都是王俊凯自己造成的，身下的人还在哭着求饶，征服欲和占有欲让王俊凯止不住兴奋。  
“啊，不行了…”王源把手指戳在王俊凯的背脊上，好像要把这人压进自己的心脏一样。王俊凯却起了坏心，他用手指按住王源的马眼，不让精液射出来。王俊凯平时那么温柔的一个人，也就只有在面对王源的时候才会这样失控。  
“乖乖，等等哥哥，啊~叫我叫好听的，我就让你射出来”  
“王…呜呜，王俊凯，好哥哥，好…老公，让嗯…让我射”  
王俊凯松开了手指，王源一股股地射出精液。在此间，王俊凯进行了最后的冲刺，每一下都直捣花蕊，最后拔出阴茎，射在了王源的脸上。  
两人皆沉醉在高潮中，失神地看着对方。凭着本能去寻找对方的嘴巴亲吻。

后来，王俊凯在王源的怒目下哄着人洗澡，亲亲抱抱举高高才把人给哄好了。王俊凯倒也拿着自己背脊上的抓痕说这是男人强劲的印记。惹得王源又给他翻了个白眼。  
其实王源欢爱后总是会有点心有余悸，那种丧失理智被快感控制的感觉似乎要把人吞噬。但他又十分喜欢与王俊凯做爱，王俊凯欢爱时才会露出来的表情是完完全全只属于自己的，包括他的人他的心。这种感觉给了他很大安全感，把他的心填的满满的。

-FIN-

谢谢观看

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看 请给我一个❤kudos吧~


End file.
